


Headcanon Alphabet (TF2 Ver.)

by KindListener



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Just a little collection of NSFW merc headcanons I put together.





	1. A — Aftercare

Demo ~ He usually needs a drink. He’ll get up and walk to go get a drink, offering his partner some, before settling back into bed and wrapping an arm around his partner. He’ll kiss their shoulders and arms and hands, probably drunkenly singing some quiet Scottish song before passing out.

Engineer ~ Once he’s finished, he pulls off and lays next to his partner, breathing heavy. He would stand up and lead his partner to the shower, to get rid of all the sweat, before drying them both off and tucking them into bed, all the time murmuring how much he loves his partner.

Heavy ~ Hurriedly, he’ll ask if his partner is okay. He’s always worried about hurting them and he just wants to make sure. Once his partner assures him that they’re fine and that they, in fact, enjoyed having sex with him, his eyes light up as he leans over to kiss them. Usually, he just pulls his partner into a bear hug and stays like that until they both fall asleep.

Medic ~ Rushing to clean up any blood or other dubious fluids from his operating table and equipment, he wraps his naked partner in his lab coat, carrying them to his quarters. Usually, they will have passed out but sometimes they’re just really tired. Either way, he tucks them into his bed and kisses them on the forehead, leaving to go back to his workshop.

Scout ~ In being more of a one-nights-stand kind of guy, he’s not big on aftercare so the most people, usually get from him is a slow, awkward kiss afterward before going their separate ways.

Sniper ~ Like Scout, Sniper’s not big on aftercare unless he’s with someone he really trusts and likes. If this is the case, he will place a soothing kiss on their neck before manoeuvring himself to spoon them while they fall asleep, whispering sweet nothings in his partner’s ear. If it’s too hot, in the van, they sleep as far away from each other, just holding hands at the centre of the bed.

Soldier ~ Whether they want to or not, Soldier’s partner is getting giant bear hugs all round. He wraps his arms around his partner’s body and holds them close, usually, peppering kisses all over their face and neck. He mutters how well they did and how they’ll have to do it again. His partner has to put him to bed after as he’s usually too full of adrenaline after sex.

Spy ~ The works; bubble bath, a nice bathtub, candles, super soft towels, maybe a little teasing in the water as he pulls his partner close, offering to wash their back, marvelling at the marks he left earlier. So much body worship and sweet whispers in French. If his partner touches him during this time, he’s still very sensitive, shivering and moaning if a hand wanders anywhere over his chest or thighs. After the bath, he’ll grab some wine and light the fire but his partner has, usually, already passed out, on the bed.


	2. B — Body Part

Demo ~ Ironically, he used to think his best feature was his eyes. On his partner, he tends to have a thing for bone structure. Like, he gets a lot out of seeing his partner shirtless because he can really study how their hip bones stand out and it makes his mind wander onto more impure thoughts...

Engineer ~ Engineer thinks his hand is quite a good feature. He does a lot with it but he can, also, give a lot of pleasure with it. He takes pride in his handiwork. On his partner, he likes a little bit of a belly, being able to give belly rubs and it gives him something to hang onto when him and his partner are actually going at it.

Heavy ~ His jawline. Heavy loves his jawline; sharp, smooth, a touch seductive... On a partner, though, he has an affinity with hands. He loves putting his and his partner’s hands together, seeing how much he dwarfs his partner. It makes him feel like he can fully thwart any threat to his partner

Medic ~ Generally, Medic likes his hair alright. He thinks it can be a bit troublesome but it’s...fine? On a partner, however, it’s the eyes. The eyes tell him everything; pain, pleasure, anger, sadness. He loves just watching his partner’s eyes, looking for clues of emotion and making mental notes.

Scout ~ Scout? He love almost everything about himself — on skin-level anyway. Who knows how much insecurity is buried deep, deep under all that confidence...? On his partner, he loves their tallness. He prefers taller partners as they, usually, find it easier to treat him like the submissive, little twink he is.

Sniper ~ A little insecure about his body and how others perceive him; Sniper thinks his legs are...okay? Nothing special. They just give him extra height and he, sometimes, thinks he looks pretty good in tight trousers. On his partner, their neck is, usually, his go-to spot, his teeth grazing over their pulse and making his dick twitch, deliciously.

Soldier ~ A simple man with simple pleasures; Soldier, on both him and his partners, likes muscles and body hair. Unfortunately for him, it’s very sparse and light on him. His broad shoulders and muscly arms are probably his favourite feature but, on a partner, he’s really into just thick, dark hair all over.

Spy ~ This one really does love a lot of himself. He loves his voice and his accent but, physically, he favours his hips. Almost feminine in size and shape, they’re perfect for when he crossdresses and for grabbing onto. On partners, he goes for the nice, slender hands with long, thin fingers that look killer in a pair of leather gloves.


	3. C — Come

Demo ~ There’s a lot of it and it is thick as Hell, kinda sticky, too. It’s difficult to swallow, sometimes, but you get it down you soon enough. Once he comes once, he’s, more-than-likely, our for the count.

Engineer ~ His come is quite liquid-y and salty. More pre-come than actual come but he lasts for quite a while, probably for a couple of rounds before he’s tuckered out and ready to jump in the shower and get to bed.

Heavy ~ He plays, much, into the stereotype. He comes in the gallons, smooth but thick stuff. His stamina is impressive; he can go for a couple of hours, managing buckets of come before he snuggles, close, to his partner and falls asleep.

Medic ~ Due to his jerk-off schedule being virtually non-existent, his come is quite thick and sticky and he doesn’t manage much of it. If anything, he just stares, fascinated, as it beads on the tip and he shivers in anticipation of being, directly, on the edge.

Scout ~ One-hit wonder. One orgasm and he’s out like a light. No stamina, what-so-ever.

Sniper ~ Due to his diet and his living conditions, Sniper’s come is real salty and real thick. He finds it difficult to get it up in the first place but, if you have a technique, he can go for a couple of rounds before he starts getting paranoid and rushes off to his nest.

Soldier ~ There’s a whole heck of a lot of it and it. Is. Thick. He’s, virtually, unconscious when he comes, shivering and giggling like a lunatic as he spends himself, come splattering his hands, his chest, his partner’s hands and chest.

Spy ~ Spy’s is smooth and silky, if a little sweet. Depending on the kind of sex, he can go for round after round after round or he can just spend himself and turn in. Though, if it’s up to him, he likes edging. He loves to bring himself to the brink before stopping, eventually, bringing his oversensitive self through a blinding orgasm. He’s a versatile, little bugger.


End file.
